


My boyfriend is my drug dealer

by Patchywork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dov is a drug dealer, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Ryan and Mark are really close, Ryan is a mooching asshole, Shotgunning, Stalking, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchywork/pseuds/Patchywork
Summary: Ryan Felidae gets into a small fight and leaves a friends party early. As he makes his way home he stumbles upon something he shouldn't have seen. Now, he's being approached by strange people who act like they know him. The whole situation is quite unnerving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaHarmonizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/gifts).



> This is really the first story I've made and posted so please bare with my awful writing.
> 
> This is also loosely based off an roleplay with Juliaharmonizer which is why I'm dedicating this to them. Haaa

Upset and buzzed, a tall, scruffy and messy haired man saunters out of his friends apartment building. Some asshole he didn’t know ended up getting into a fight with him so he decided to cut his losses and left the party early. After checking his phone and realizing just how late it is he quickened his pace. It’s almost one in the morning.

Turning a corner he stops dead when he notices to people in the dark. One in a dark grey jacket with the hood up, he stopped and stared at Ryan. The other larger man was wearing a leather jacket, he wasn't hiding his face and he had dark black hair with a few grey streaks in it. He's holding a small baggie.

Ryan stepped back as the larger man growled out, “scram kid.” The hooded person snatched the baggy from the larger man and bolted off. The large man was shocked and started running after him before giving up and turning on Ryan. He started jogging over to him, and Ryan immediately sprinted off in the other direction. He didn't stop running until he was home. He snuck inside using the key hidden under the porch and quickly made sure all the doors and windows were locked.

It was hard to calm his breathing and heart. He slipped into his room and quickly got ready for bed. After a long cold shower he dried off and flopped into bed. He stared out his window for a long time. He doesn't remember when he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not that long but at least it's better than the first one!  
> Aaaahhh I'm not the best writer but I hope ya'll enjoy this... I know my friend sure will.
> 
> Also a fair warning I'm not the best at writing conversations.

Ryan paused and stretched out his tired, sleep numbed limbs. He sat up and stared at the empty bed across from his own. Things have been unnaturally quiet and boring without his adoptive brother around. Mark is off at college and Ryan stays at their shared home to mooch off people, draw and sleep. The two brothers had been inseparable since their father brought them home when they were babies and it’s difficult for both of them to be so far apart. Now he’s got to worry about some creepy drug dealer kidnapping him. 

Tired of reminiscing and freaking himself out, Ryan slips out of bed and gets dressed. He then immediately leaves through the window; since he sleeps on the ground floor and he never eats breakfast. 

He wanders around in the forest behind his house. He mostly sticks to hiking or deer trails and he dodges around spider webs and avoids other nasty insects. During his walk he jumps at every noise and shadow that crosses his path. Last night really frazzled his nerves. Other than that nothing new or anything out of the ordinary happens and he only comes crawling home when his stomach starts growling and he’s got a pounding headache from dehydration. He waltz through the front door, knowing where Mark hides the spare key.

The house is small and doesn’t have too many decorations in it. Neither of them got married and never dated any women so it lacked the “womanly-touch” that most other households had. After getting a drink and making himself a chunky peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich, he lounged around on the sofa. At some point he ended up falling asleep, something he does more often than he should. 

Ryan jerked himself awake, almost rolling off the couch. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, something had disturbed his nap. His mind immediately wanders to the creepy guy in the alley. He glances at the clock on the wall. He was only asleep for little under an hour but he feels weak because of it. 

After a short moment there’s a knock on the door. Ryan practically jumps out of his skin. He didn’t realize what happened last night unnerved him so much. He stood up and slowly made his way around the couch and towards the door. There’s another light knock as Ryan peers through the peephole in the door. His breath caught in his throat as he sees the man from last night; greazy dark hair speckled with grey and caramel brown eyes. He was kind of handsome… in a way. 

The man outside cleared his throat loudly and stared up at the peephole. “I can see you, you know.” He sighed and knocked on the door again. “I think we need to talk, kiddo.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Ryan shouted from behind the safety of the front door. “Go away!”

“You made me lose a good deal and a client.” 

“That wasn't my fault! I was just walking home!” Ryan squirmed, hoping this guy will give up and leave, instead, frustrated the man roughly jiggles the door handle. 

“Let me in so we can talk.” 

“Oh, fuck no!” Ryan quickly did the deadbolt and mentally noted that they should have a lot more locks on their door. 

“Fine,” the man outside muttered unhappily before turning and walking down the pathway. Ryan moved to a window to watch him as the strange man got onto a motorcycle, pulled on a helmet and then drove off. 

_ He must've followed me home… What a creep _ . 

Despite chasing the strange guy off he couldn’t ignore the nervous pit growing in his stomach. The man would be back and he knew it. He’s read plenty of thrillers to know that the guy is most likely going to start toying with him. He’ll probably even drive Ryan mad, but he pushes the thought to the back of his head and focuses on the tv. 

_ Hopefully Mark will be home soon… and before dark too.  _ Ryan never really bothered to figure out Mark’s class schedule, it was just too much work for him. 

\---

Ryan stretches and groans inwardly. He fell asleep yet again. Sitting up he realizes that the lights are on and it’s dark outside. After a brief moment of panic he notices a slightly shorter, softer and cubbier man in the kitchen. Ryan let out a soft sigh and looked at the clock, wondering when Mark must’ve come home. He gets up and walks to the kitchen, leaning against the entry way. He stares down Mark.

His brother isn’t the most handsome guy in the world, he’d rather describe him as cute and soft. And he really does look cute and soft in his large sweater, jeans and apron. Mark turns and stares at Ryan, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile.

“Hey there sleepy head. Finally awake?” 

Ryan simply shrugged and turned his attention to whatever Mark’s cooking. “Still drowsy but meh… What’re you making?” He steps closer to Mark and slaps his ass; something that’s normal in their family. Of course they don’t do it around other people since it’s seen as a weird thing but Ryan and Mark’s family have always been super close and slapping each other’s butts is just a weird-friendly reminder of that. 

Mark laughed and stirred a mushy pot full of mushy cheese and noodles. “Only your favorite!”

“Mac n cheese,” Ryan hummed. “It smells good.” 

Ryan proceeded to steal pieces of food and distracted Mark while he cooked. He wondered to himself why Mark continues to care and house him when he’s such a horrible person. Feeling a bit bad, Ryan set the table for them. Together they laughed as they ate dinner and for once today Ryan completely forgot about the drug dealer trying to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer. This was kinda rushed as I wrote it after I wrote most of chapter 2. 
> 
> ;v;


End file.
